A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system generally includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator, forming a refrigeration circuit. The HVAC system also generally includes a condenser fan. The condenser fan is configured to circulate air over the condenser in order to reject heat from a refrigerant contained within the condenser. The condenser fan and compressor of an HVAC system can be combined in a single unit (e.g., a refrigeration unit). One or more refrigeration units can be included in an HVAC system for a building based on the cooling requirements of the building. A refrigeration unit generates sound and vibration when the compressor and condenser fan are operating. Depending on a location of a building, an HVAC system for the building may have maximum sound level limits that cannot be exceeded, for example, based on local ordinances or other similar regulations.